


Shot of Espresso

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Afterending spoilers., F/M, Kinda, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoosung Kim works at Jaehee Kang's coffee shop, famous for their delectable drinks and wide variety, stylish atmosphere, and amazing live music. Due to frequent requests, Jaehee hires a new eyecatching baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeoja translates to lady in Korean. I'm not into naming characters, as I feel it takes away from the reader insert type of experience, so tell me if I should switch it to MC. I hope you enjoy this story!

The boy's hand wrapped around the lever, tugging down to hear the beans begin to grind. Shaking the cup, he picked up a mug with a filter and put the coffee grinds in. Steaming water flowed into filter, the water turning a dark brown. Turning, he fulfilled the order and handed it to the toy shop owner down the street.  
  
 " Ah~ Wonderful as usual!"  
  
" Thank you, Hyung. Would you want anything else?"  
  
" Ah! You should bakery treats! Don't you have an oven? Bake me some things!"  
  
" Ms. Kang is looking for a baker now, actually."  
  
" From my usual request? I feel flattered!"  
  
" I'm glad, Saeyoung. Would Saeran want anything?"  
  
" Ah, get him a white mocha please."  
  
Turning around, he picked up a disposable cup and filled it quickly, putting the piping drink in the constumer's hand. Tugging on his beanie, the red haired man wiggled his fingers in his gloves and payed quickly. Wrapping his hands around the cup, he pressed it to his cheek and looked to the street ahead. Winking at the employee, Saeyoung shimmied and burst out the cafe, into the cold weather. Waving wildly, Saeyoung went out of view as he entered his store.  
  
 Hands grasped his shoulder from behind, Ms. Kang looking at her employee in the eye a moment later. Handling paperwork in the office, she emerged to see progress. Customers sat near the window, glancing at the menus on the table.  
  
 " Yoosung! Has a young woman come in?"  
  
" No. Just Saeyoung and a few others. Hyun Ryu said he'll be a bit late today."  
  
" How late?"  
  
" He didn't specify."  
  
" Hm. We need live music. Do you play any instruments?"  
  
" Clarinet in class... I'm decent at piano and guitar."  
  
" Perfect! And singing."  
  
" I'm not sure."  
  
" I guess we'll see if he doesn't come in on time."  
  
" Wait! What about the young woman?"  
  
" Oh! She's a college student looking for a job. She says she's a good baker, and seeing her circumstances, I sympathize with her. I'm giving her a shot, but she's not going to be hired if she isn't good."  
  
" Has she come by before?"  
  
" Applications were made online. So, no. She's a foreigner, so it won't be hard to miss her."  
  
" Ah. I understand."  
  
" I have to call Hyun. Handle the front alone for a bit again, please."  
  
" No problem!"  
  
Jaehee gave a warm smile to the college student and thanked him, returning to her office moments later. Older customers came and went, students filing in to wake up. Yoosung bit his cheek, hoping the girl would ask to see Jaehee, as all of them looked his age.  
  
 Finally able to relax, Yoosung's shoulders sagged as he heard clacking near him and turned around. " How can I-" His voice stopped working as he saw wide eyes peering into his, a polite smile on the girl's lips. _She's gorgeous._ Struggling to find his words, she helped him by asking where the baker was. Pointing to her room, she thanked him and went to the office. Pressing his forehead into the counter as he heard the door close, he popped back up as bells rang.  
  
 Yoosung's white haired employee ran in apologizing for being late, quickly going to the stage to tune his guitar. " _Awwww crap, he's going to ask her out. She's going to yes. They're going to get married! Beautiful kids! I'll be alone_." Biting his lip, Hyun looked up to his coworker, shrugging off his unusual behavior.  
  
 Customers, either off work or housewives with down time, sat down and ordered, the cafe steadily getting busier. Constantly on his feet, Yoosung didn't notice the girl in the kitchen. A dance was made when she retrieved each ingredient, combining and quickly baking. Setting a plate nervously, she handed it to Jaehee and ran back to the kitchen to clean. Dainty, pretty macaroons sat on a plate, the vivid colors catching Yoosung's eye. Snatching one as he filled an order, Jaehee gave him a dirty look and tried one herself. Closing their eyes, both sighed dreamily.  
  
 " You're hired!"  
  
The girl squeaked and ran out of the kitchen, bowing. " Thank you so much!!" Hyun's strumming was thrown off as his new coworker caught his eye. Finishing quickly, he moved quickly to the counter and sat. Yoosung swallowed nervously as the girl picked up the plate and offered a cookie. A charming smile lit up his face as he took one. Humming as he took a bite, Hyun winked as he complimented her. Nodding uncomfortably, the girl went back to the kitchen to make new goods.  
   
" Before you do that! Don't you want to introduce yourself to your coworkers?"  
  
" I'm so rude! I apologize!"  
  
Darting out, she bowed once again and rose slowly, making eye contact with Yoosung. Her lips parted as she really took a look at him, rose dusting her cheeks.  
  
 " I'm Yeoja. Please take care of me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to how Saeyoung wanted to own a toy shop, Saeran the co-owner. Jumin needs his normal fix and is on good terms with his ex employee. Zen is an aspiring actor, hoping to earn a few bucks from playing frequently at Jaehee's shop. Jaehee is self explanatory and Yoosung seems to enjoy Jaehee's company. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
